paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryall - All Pup Patrol Leader
Ryall belongs to the user Rory on the Go! You must ask first before you use him. This image was made in Puppy Maker - all credit goes to the Puppy Maker owner. Appearance Saint Bernese mountain dog. Bio Whether it was because of his breed or the fact he grew up in the mountains - either way, Ryall is a complete mountain pup at heart. He was born to two loving parents who lived in a ranger station high up in the mountains at the time, always on call for lost hikers and what not. Ryall trained under his father for awhile and prepared to be sent away to another ranger station - one in need of a trained search and rescue dog. Ryall was pumped for the chance to prove himself to his parents and their owners - to all the rangers really. Until disaster cruelly struck. When you are high up in the mountains, you always always always have to remain on your paws. Ryall - who at the time was close to ending his training - was bouncing along some exposed boulders on a trail that he had traveled across millions of times. Ryall and his father were on their way home to the ranger station when the last boulder loosened under Ryall's added weight - and went tumbling down the trail with Ryall still on in. Caught completely by surprise, Ryall fell with the rolling boulder. He managed to survive the fall, but the left side of his face was crushed partially crushed and his left eye was blinded. After he was treated, his face was healed but his blinded eye... well, you know how that goes. Personality Before his accident, Ryall was bouncy and cheerful. He loved his parents and their ranger owners to pieces. Since he was raised up remotely in the mountains with his parents he didn't interact with a lot of dogs all the time. Whenever the rangers had to drive back down to town for supplies., Ryall joined them and his parents - but he always stuck close to their side - mostly his mother's - and regarded other dogs with both fascination - and a bit of wariness. After his accident, Ryall became extremely embarrassed, embittered, and resentful. Even though his face healed, his blind eye didn't. His parents were pretty sure he wouldn't be able to fully fulfill his job as a mountain pup. After hearing hushed conversations where they were trying to decide whether they should abandon him in the city or not, Ryall made the decision for them. He ran away and never returned. To this day Ryall has not returned nor reached out to his parents. He used to love them as a young pup but now? He doesn't really hate them - but the abounding love isn't there anymore either. Vehicle and Pup Pack # Vehicle: W.I.P # Pup Pack: It's red in color. His tools consist of: a grappling hook, a net, rope, and a red harness (for the winter season missions.) He also has a red sled stowed away in his vehicle for the winter season. After his accident, Ryall also carries a first aid kit and is trained in basic first aid. Fears * Falling (can you blame him?) * Boulders - both rolling and unrolling * Snakes * Eagles * Surprises - surprise parties, unexpected turns of events, etc. Dislikes * Meeting brand new pups - Ryall is extremely wary at the start, he will warm up in time, but it will take a little while. * Snow - Unlike Ruckus, Ryall hates the snowy weather! He can't stand the slush or the cold and is always super careful around frozen lakes and trails in the winter time. Crush * To be determined. (Not looking right now - sorry about that.) Trivia * Ryall and his all Pup Patrol won't appear until the second generation in my fanon universe. * Ryall is considered the leader pup of his patrol but Deaton is the founder of the team (he also makes sure to visit once a month and go over all the vehicles and make sure everything is well.) * Ryall is the very first member to join the team. * Despite his personality, Ryall has very good leadership skills (which were inherited from his father.) He is also very loving - on the inside anyway - and cares very much for his teammates (inherited from his mother.) * Ryall is a mother hen - he can be super protective of his new family, both younger and older than him. * Like Scrapper, Ryall loves and adores Deaton (after he gets used to him anyway.) Both Scrapper and Ryall consider each other personal "rivals" when it comes to Deaton's love. Of course Deaton loves both of them, but that won't stop one from becoming extremely jealous of the other if Deaton is giving the rival some attention. Stories He Appears In # Deaton Meets Ryall - Coming one day. # Pups Stop A Rockslide (Highview) - Coming one day.